


I'm So Sure I Can Make This Man Smile

by HatlessHoneybee



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Fighting, F/M, Harlan County, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Prostitution, US Marshal Family, art is amazing, but she's got a tragic past, carnival and circus, flower names, he doesnt even know, marshal business, not gonna lie i never liked her, rachel is a bamf, raylan becomes soft, raylan is kinda an asshole, raylan is so done with shit, raylan stuck with literal sunshine girl as his partner, sunshine one, the mean one is soft for the sunshine one, tim is amazing, winona sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: After a family incident, Oregon-based Deputy US Marshal Posey Rouzet moves to Kentucky to be with her father. She finds herself struggling to cope with family problems, remnants of her past, being a transfer Marshal, southern expectations, and the asshole partner she gets stuck with. But she is determined to get through it all with her usual optimism and a uniqueness not found nearby.___________Raylan still has plans for getting out of Kentucky, in between the time he spends with his ex-wife and all the shit he deals with down in Harlan. Though, now, Art has decided to make his life even harder by placing the new transfer as Raylan's new partner, hoping it will keep him in better line. Raylan is distressed to find how odd and nauseatingly cheerful the transfer is and tries to keep his plans on track without this new ball of glitter getting him killed.
Relationships: Rachel Brooks & Raylan Givens, Rachel Brooks & Raylan Givens & Tim Gutterson & Art Mullen, Raylan Givens & Art Mullen, Raylan Givens & Tim Gutterson, Raylan Givens/Original Female Character, Raylan Givens/Winona Hawkins
Kudos: 3





	I'm So Sure I Can Make This Man Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I've been writing fanfiction. I got this idea because I continuously been distressing my boss with the excessive glitter and flower crowns I wear at work, despite working with auto parts. The idea of Raylan being forced to work with someone so obviously his opposite was a hilarious image to me and I hope you guys like it as much as me.
> 
> As always, I own nothing except for the original characters.
> 
> Title from Try Tonight by Lana Del Rey

“Are you nervous? First day and all?”

Posey raised her head to look at the older man across the table from her, forkful of biscuits and gravy halfway to her mouth. A shrug of her shoulders and she stuffed the food into her mouth, chewing with a quirk in her lips while she thought.

“Not really. Already been a marshal for near five years, dad,” Posey said through another mouthful. 

Her father, Goody, was a laid back man in general, but at this moment he looked rather seriously at his daughter. “Honey, you’ve been a marshal back in Oregon. Kentucky ain’t Oregon. Folks here are a little different and you, yourself, are a little...different.”

“You’re worried I’m gonna make a bad impression?” Posey surmised, dropping her fork on her empty plate and crossing her arms.

Goody raised his hands up in surrender, not intending to upset his daughter, only warn her. “I’m just worried that your usual- er, charm, won’t go over well with your new colleagues.”

“Dad, I know I’m a bit eccentric, but I’ve been this way forever. Not changing who I am just to make a bunch of southerners more comfortable,” Posey wiped her mouth on a napkin and stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get ready for my first day.”

“New partner?” Raylan raised his eyebrows at Art, already not liking where this was going. The Chief sat back in his office chair, across from Raylan with a rather tired expression on his face, one he often had when speaking with this particular deputy.

“We got a transfer coming in from the Oregon office and I wanted you to show her around,” Art shrugged like it was a completely casual suggestion, but Raylan was more than a little suspicious. “Besides, I got an easy case for the pair of you to start off on.”

“Art, you and I both know that literally anyone here would be better than me to show some transfer around. Hell put Nelson on it,” Raylan huffed.

“I’m putting you on it, Raylan,” Art said in his ‘no-arguments-Raylan’ tone. Before the deputy could protest, there was a knock on the office door and Art’s gaze shot over. “And there she is now. Good morning, Deputy Rouzet.”

“Morning, Chief Mullens,” A soft voice came from behind Raylan. The deputy sighed and figured he might as well get a look at this new transfer he was stuck with. However, when he actually laid eyes on the woman, Raylan had to clear his throat to keep from choking on his spit.

She was younger, probably in her late twenties and looked completely out of place. Now, Raylan had known a lot of women, but none of them ever seemed so vibrantly garish. The woman was short, with green eyes and orange hair. Not red, but obviously dyed orange. Her eyelids were painted with yellow eyeshadow and both her high cheekbones and the tip of her slightly upturned nose were pink with blush. Shapely lips were barely colored with peach lipgloss and there was glitter, actual silver glitter, brushed from temple to cheek bone on each side.

The orange hair was cropped short, shorter than Raylans, in what he thought was called a pixie cut. The new transfer wore a pair of high waisted jeans that hugged her shapely hips, a long-sleeved yellow shirt with daisies printed on it was tucked into the jeans and a pair of black leather work boots completed the look.

Yeah, she wasn’t from around here and, honestly, Raylan didn’t think she’d be here for long.

“I suppose I should introduce you two,” Movement made Raylan drag his eyes away from the mess of color to Art who was now stepping out from his desk and between where Raylan sat and the woman stood. “Raylan, this is Deputy Posey Rouzet. Posey, this is Deputy Raylan Givens. He’s gonna show you the ropes and work with you on your first job today.”

“Nice to meet you,” The woman, Posey, stuck her hand out for Raylan to shake, fingernails painted in various colors. He couldn’t quite place her accent, but she wasn’t from Kentucky, that much was obvious. Raised with southern manners, Raylan gently clasped her hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you too,” Raylan nodded.

“Have a seat and I’ll get you both briefed on the job,” Art gestured to the chair next to Raylan which Posey quickly sat in. The contrast between the two of them as they sat next to each other almost made Art, himself, laugh and he mentally patted himself on the back for this particular idea, now that he saw Posey in person.

“Getting right to it, huh?” Posey smiled and crossed her legs.

“Best to just jump on in,” Art smiled and pulled out a pair of files, handing one each to the deputies. “What we’ve got is a local prison escapee. Richard O’hare. Was in on manslaughter. I’m hoping that you two can track him down before he gets too far.”

“Sounds fun,” Posey flashed a smile at both men.

“Then get to it,” Art waved them off and both Raylan and Posey trekked out of the room. Raylan turned to his desk only to spot both Tim and Rachel looking at the new girl, trying to keep shit-eating grins off their faces.

“You’re the transfer?” Rachel tried to be the polite one, looking at Posey with her eyebrows raised.

Posey approached and nodded her head, lips stretched into a cheerful smile. “That’s me. Posey Rouzet, from the Western Oregon office.”

“I’m Rachel. That’s Tim,” She gestured to the other deputy who merely offered a disinterested wave, evidently deciding not to stare at Raylan’s new side-show act anymore. “Welcome to Kentucky.”

“Yeah, I’m excited to see it,” Posey nodded her head and looked between the three. “Interesting to see where my dad grew up.”

“You’re daddy’s from Kentucky?” Rachel kept the conversation going out of sheer politeness.

“Yep,” Posey looked over at Raylan. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get going on this.”

“Let me grab my things. I’ll meet you in the garage,” Raylan dismissed her with a sigh. Great. He was stuck with Miss Sunshine and she was one of those eager-to-prove types. Christ, he hated his job sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I'll get working on the 2nd chapter soon, but I work long hours and have taken on more responsibilities at work. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Chapter title from Air Balloon by Lily Allen


End file.
